


Buzz Of A Sub

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oliver Queen, Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Olivarry Bingo 2020, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Oliver Queen, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Oliver in subspace is the complete opposite of what he was like in everyday life and Barry was honoured to be the one that side of Oliver was trusted to.Kinktober 2020 Day 12 - Dom/sub+Olivarry Bingo 2020 Square: Praise Kink
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 71
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	Buzz Of A Sub

“You’re doing so well,” Barry praised lovingly as he carded his fingers through Oliver’s short blond hair. Barry felt Oliver tremble at his words and dragged his tongue up Barry’s cock. 

“Your mouth feels so wonderful on my cock sweetheart,” Barry moaned out as he let his head lean back against the headboard in Oliver’s bedroom. Oliver flicked his eyes up to meet Barry’s before a blush appeared on his cheeks before lowering his gaze as he took more of Barry’s cock into his mouth.

“I could come like this, just from your mouth,” Barry tugged slightly at Oliver’s hair before slipping his hand down the back of Oliver’s head and cupped the back of Oliver’s neck and squeezed. Oliver openly shuddered at the touch and the praise. 

“Do you want me to come in your mouth Oliver? Do you want that or do you want something else?” Barry asked curiously as he eased Oliver’s mouth off of his cock and brushed his thumb over Oliver’s cheekbone. 

“I…I want something else Sir,” Oliver murmured shyly, not meeting Barry’s eyes and Barry couldn’t help but croon softly. 

“Don’t be shy sweetheart, you know I love when you ask me for what you want.” Barry encouraged gently. When Oliver got into the headspace of a sub, he was the complete opposite of what he was like in real life and the fact that he allowed himself to be like this when he was with Barry was a huge honour and Barry would do anything to ensure that Oliver felt safe and heard. 

“Will you... Please fuck me, Sir?” Oliver managed to get out before he took the wet tip of Barry’s cock back into his mouth and suckled at the hard flesh in order to avoid looking at Barry. 

“I’d love to sweetheart, you’re so good for telling me what you want.” Barry praised as he eased Oliver’s mouth off of his cock and pulled the older man up so he could kiss his submissive properly. 

“Lay on your back and spread your legs for me,” Barry ordered softly when their kiss broke and Oliver nodded mutely before shifting away to obey Barry’s order. Barry turned on his side to grab the lube and apply it to his erection. When he turned back, his mouth went dry and his cock ached at the sight of Oliver flat on his back with his legs parted wide. 

The red collar around his throat standing out against his skin and Barry couldn’t help but bend down and kiss Oliver as he settled between the older man’s legs. Oliver leaned up and accepted the kiss with a pleased moan, his fingers curling into the bedsheets as Barry dominated the kiss with ease. 

Barry traced the collar that proved to them both what Barry had offered and that Oliver had accepted Barry as his Dom in the bedroom and accepted everything that came with that. Barry looked at Oliver with such open, honest love that it sometimes overwhelmed Oliver, sex usually wasn’t like this but with Barry it was and it made Oliver crave it almost constantly. 

“Are you ready?” Barry asked as he nuzzled Oliver’s collared neck and pressed light kisses over the blond’s collarbone. 

“Yes Sir,” Oliver breathed out as he keenly felt the head of Barry’s lube-coated cock brush against his ass. Barry gave Oliver a beaming smile as he curled his slender fingers around the hollows of Oliver’s knees and held them apart as he pressed his hips forward. Oliver tossed his head back and grabbed the bedsheets tighter as he was spread open by Barry’s cock. 

Oliver had to admit it, having Barry penetrate him was wonderful and filling in the best sort of way. Barry leaned down and gave him another kiss just as his balls settled against Oliver’s ass. 

“How do you feel sweetheart?” Barry asked breathlessly as he kissed over Oliver’s jawline. 

“Full… Good, so good Sir,” Oliver admitted as he tipped his head up with a content sigh that turned into a full-blown moan when Barry rolled his hips. 

“You feel divine around me sweetheart, so hot and tight for me.” Barry praised as he started giving Oliver shallow thrusts before Oliver was actively rocking his hips to meet Barry’s thrusts. 

“Do you want more?” Barry asked, eyes dark with lust as he stared down at Oliver who was panting and squirming as he worked himself on Barry’s cock. 

“Please Sir, please,” Oliver nodded too lost in pleasure to care how eager and wrecked he sounded. 

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” Barry promised and suddenly slammed his hips forward. Oliver cried out, body arching as Barry set a deep, hard pace that had Barry’s cock striking his prostate with each thrust. 

“Barry!” Oliver cried out, eyes rolling up into his head when Barry’s hand found his leaking cock and his hand vibrated at the same time Barry vibrated his cock from its place deep inside of Oliver’s clenching hole. Oliver arched almost violently off the bed as he came harder than he usually did and his eyes rolled up into his head as he felt Barry come inside of him with a loud moan. 

Oliver panted for air, eyes closed as he collapsed onto the bed, limbs feeling tingly and wetness drip out of his throbbing hole once Barry pulled out as gently as he could. Oliver hummed contently as he felt a warm cloth rub over his body, cleaning him of cum and sweat. 

Oliver peeled his eyes open when the bed dipped and he was pulled against Barry snugly, protectively. Here in this room, it was like the two were in a world just made for the two of them and it was perfect. 

“You were so good for me Oliver, you’re always so good for me,” Barry whispered the praises into Oliver’s hair as the two cuddled close, enjoying the aftermath of their coupling. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Oliver slurred as he pressed his cheek to Barry’s chest and closed his eyes as he drifted off to the sound of Barry’s steady, if not faster than a normal person’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
